1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antislip preparation based on an aqueous dispersion and to its use for non-absorbent articles.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The function of antislip preparations is to prevent the slipping, i.e. the unintentional sliding displacement, of two articles relative to one another, but at the same time to enable them to be readily separated from one another. This is generally achieved by the antislip preparation offering a high resistance to movements in the sliding direction, but little, if any, resistance to movements perpendicularly of the sliding direction so that the surfaces of the separated articles are not damaged. The raw materials for such antislip preparations are generally natural or synthetic macromolecular substances of the type also used for adhesives. In the same way as adhesives, antislip preparations can also be applied to an article to be secured from the melt in the absence of evaporating solvents or dispersants (see, for example, DE-A-19 17 566). This process requires special equipment for melting and applying the antislip preparation. It is more normal to apply the macromolecular substances in the form of a solution in organic solvents or in the form of an aqueous dispersion.
When the antislip preparations are used for water-absorbing articles, such as for example packs of cardboard, paperboard or paper, or in the coating of carpets, they are nowadays generally based on aqueous solutions or dispersions. Thus, DE-C-19 43 731 describes the use of aqueous solutions of the colloid xanthan gum as an adhesive for packaging materials. DE-C-12 62 897 describes the use of aqueous dispersions of polymers of olefinically unsaturated compounds, more particularly polyvinyl acetate and copolymers thereof. According to DE-C-20 31 881, aqueous dispersions of paraffins and/or polyalkylenes may also be used. DD 156 612 describes a process for backing carpeting which provides the carpet with a firm, transparent, non-tacky and non-slip finish. To this end, a low-viscosity mixture with a solids content of 40 to 55% is prepared from a copolymer latex of butadiene with styrene and/or acrylonitrile and powder-form polyvinyl chloride, applied to the back of the carpet and subsequently dried. The addition of the polyvinyl chloride to the butadiene copolymer reduces its otherwise troublesome tackiness without adversely affecting the favorable antislip behavior on various types of flooring, such as wood, woodstone combinations and plastics. The coating mixture show very good adhesion to both natural and synthetic fibers.
Antislip preparations based on an organic solution of polymers or resins are generally used for non-water-absorbing articles. Thus, JP-A-59172569 describes solutions of ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymers and a hydrogenated glycidyl ester of colophony (Ester Gum H) in toluene for use in aerosol cans. Other conventional antislip preparations use chlorinated hydrocarbons, such as methylene chloride, as solvents for synthetic polymers, such as butadiene. However, solvents such as these should be avoided in the interests of industrial hygiene and ecology.
In addition, other requirements have to be satisfied according to the particular application. Thus, in most cases, there should be no reduction in the antislip effect on exposure to water, for example through redispersion of the antislip film. In many other cases,, bonding of the articles at elevated temperature is undesirable if it leads to destruction of the surface after separation of the articles. In other words, the resistance to movements perpendicularly of the surfaces of the articles should be as low as possible. By contrast, the antislip effect, i.e. resistance to movements parallel to the surfaces, should be as high as possible.
The problem addressed by the present invention was to provide an antislip preparation which would not have any of these disadvantages, i.e. would provide for problem-free application, even to non-water-absorbing articles, and would lead to a good temperature- and water-resistant antislip effect.